Zootopia/Gallery
Images relating to Zootopia. |-|Promotional Images = Zootopia logo.png|D3 2013 Logo Reveal Zootopia logo disney.jpg|Official Logo Reveal DisneyAnimationStudiosWIRED.jpg|Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde Cameo on WIRED Zootopia Poster2.jpg|Official Poster Nick_Wilde_and_Judy_Hopp_Pose.jpg Zootopia_French_Poster.jpg|French Poster Zootopia_German_Poster.jpg|German Poster Zootopiataiwan.jpg|Taiwanese (Republic of China) Poster IMG 201612358 082703.jpg|Polish Poster Zootopia_Teaser_Poster.jpg|Teaser Poster Judy-Hopps-in-Zootopia.jpg Nick-Wilde-from-Zootopia.jpg Clawhauser_Cheetah_Zootopia.png Bonnie-and-Stu-Hopps-Zootopia.jpg Flash-Zootopia.jpg Duke-Weasleton-Zootopia.jpg Finnick-from-Zootopia.jpg Cheif-Bogo-Zootopia.jpg Mrs-Otterton-in-Zootopia.jpg Bellweather-from-Zootopia.jpg Mayor-Lionheart-Zootopia.jpg Yax-from-Zootopia.jpg Character_zootopia_judy_e67f6fcc.jpeg Character_zootopia_nick_dcb6cc3f.jpeg Zootopia_China_Promo_1.jpg Zootopia_China_Promo_2.jpg Zootopia_China_Promo_3.jpg Zootopia_China_Promo_4.jpg 740full-zootopia-poster.jpg Zootropolis (alternate Zootopia title) logo.png|The title of Zootopia in other countries Zootropolisposter.jpeg Zootopiapartyposter.jpeg FlashPoster.png PartnersinCrime.jpeg GoodCopSlyFox.jpeg ZoomaniaRender.png Screen Shot 2016-04-18 at 7.58.51 PM.png Rotten Tomatoes.png Flash Ornament Promo.png Zootroplis Times.png Nothing is impawssible.jpg Zootopia Logo D23.png TextlessPoster.jpg Buy Zootopia.jpeg Cast of Characters.jpeg Judy Hugging Egg.jpeg Zootopia Easter.png Exclusive Zootopia Shirt.png ArtEmblem.png Zootopia.jpg Happy Howlidays.png VarietyZootopia.jpg RollingStoneZootopiajpg.jpg PeterTraversReview.jpg ForbesZootopia.jpg Zootopia_premiere.jpg|The Muppets promoting Zootopia in their TV show, The Muppets. Golden globe winners.jpg Golden Globe for Best Animated Filmjpg.jpg AcademyAwardNominee.jpg Zootopia awards sheet.jpg Zootopia Awards.png 2029f7fbbc26d9cfc4b46a57029aeac6.png 6f19a5d683fe6c122168cd782810717b.jpg Zootopia Valentine heart candies promotional image.jpg Zootopia Oscar Win.jpg Zootopia (film) 25.png Infographic.jpg Zootopia-0.jpg Judy on train Z anniversary.jpg Happy Annifursary Zootopia.jpg|Zootopia’s 3rd Annifursary Weezel.jpg RudeImpalasInnerBleating.jpg GophersHourKacyMuskrats.jpg EverythingIsMine.jpg |-|Concept Art = See more: Zootopia/Concept Art SavageMovies.PNG|Early concepts for the movie DrMeow.PNG BountyHunter.PNG 3Musketeers.PNG 15_-_1_(1).jpg 12063306_747292748731340_5854031290071959479_n.jpg CO6Fjz_UAAA9o9R.jpg Detectivezootopia.jpg Hgfds.JPG Tumblr_nvibubilyy1utx7nko1_r1_540.jpg Wfed.JPG Zootopia_Annecy_Film_Festival_1.jpg Zootopia_Annecy_Film_Festival_2.jpeg Zootopia_Annecy_Film_Festival_3.jpeg Clawhauserconcept.jpg CSVZpd1UsAA27oS.jpg CTtKvW2UsAAc4kh.jpeg IMG_2341.JPG IMG_2342.JPG Tumblr_nwalhk0ScJ1sfzwiko2_1280.jpg Tumblr_nwkwb8lZxz1sfzwiko1_540.jpg Zootopia-Judy2-615x306.jpg Zootopia image 1.jpg Zootopia-Judy3-615x305.jpg Zootopia-Nick2b-615x436.jpg Animal_Bodies.jpeg Zootopiascaleguide.png Animal Anatomy.png Zootopia Muzzle.jpg 1026548-zootopiabyronhoward01.jpg 1026548-zootopiabyronhoward05.jpg 1026548-zootopiabyronhoward06.jpg 1026548-zootopiabyronhoward09.jpg 1026548-zootopiabyronhoward10.jpg 1026548-zootopiabyronhoward12.jpg 1026548-zootopiabyronhoward18.jpg|Scrapped mechanic fox character 1026548-zootopiabyronhoward01.jpg 1026548-zootopiabyronhoward04.jpg|Nick and Judy lost 1026548-zootopiabyronhoward06.jpg Wildebeest_Model.jpg Cat_Kid.jpg Cat_Adult_Model.jpg Finnick_Model.jpg |-|Screenshots = __NOEDITSECTION__ Teaser Zootopia_(film)_01.png Zootopia_(film)_02.png Zootopia_(film)_03.png Zootopia_(film)_04.png Zootopia_(film)_05.png Zootopia_(film)_06.png Zootopia_(film)_07.png Zootopia_(film)_08.png Zootopia_(film)_09.png Zootopia_(film)_10.png Zootopia_(film)_11.png Zootopia_(film)_13.png Zootopia_(film)_14.png Zootopia_(film)_15.png Zootopia_(film)_16.png Film Carrot_Days_Talent_Show.jpg Gideon16.jpg Flash-forward 15 years to Judy's time in the academy.png Zootopia-image05.jpg Hopps_hugs_1.PNG Judy_listening_to_Music.png Judy fast walking.jpeg Welcome_to_Zootopia.png Clawhauser calling Judy cute.png Judyonduty.jpeg Nick-Judy-shake-hands.PNG Gerbils money.jpeg Nick_Wild_talking_to_Judy_Hopps.jpg Throw_The_Vest.jpg Judy saving Fru Fru from being crushed under The Big Donut sign.png Mrs._Otterton_hugs_Judy_Hopps.png Zootopia-15.png ClawhauserbottleofPop.png Nick_Case_File.png Judy hustling Nick with the threat of felony tax evasion.png JudyandCarrotPen.jpeg Judy_takes_notes.png Zootopia_Sloth_Trailer_9.png Closed._Great.jpg 29THD03.png Fru_Fru-recognize-Judy.PNG Zootopia-dinner-table-1-.jpg "He_just_kept_yelling"-Manchas.PNG Manchas-chase-Nick-Judy.PNG Nick_confronts_Bogo.PNG Nick Admiring Uniform.png Screenshot_80.png Smellwether.png N and J watching.png Snooping in the Asylum.jpg Savage_Otterton_04.PNG Judy Recording Mayor L.png Judy_Conference.png Judy-repellent.PNG Peace-rally-tension.PNG Police Badge.png Stu-explain-night-howlers.PNG Nick_Judy_Hug.JPG "You dirty rat!"-Weaselton.PNG Night-howler-farm.PNG Judy-Nick-train.PNG "Get them".PNG Bellwether's real identity.jpeg Fake Savage Nick.png Zootopia_Boom.png Bogo arresting Bellwether.jpg David Koalabell and Michael Tanuyama in American print at 1h 32m 11s.png Lionheart-break-silence.PNG Otter Hug.png Clawhauser receiving donuts.png Nick-salute.PNG NickandJudyasCops.png Bellwether-watch-concert.PNG Nick_and_Judy_dancing.png TigersWithGazelle.png |-|Miscellaneous = 14_-_1_(1).jpg Walt_Disney_Studios_Releasde_Schedule.jpg 140290_RH4_8052.jpg 140290_RHS_3409.jpg 140290_RHS_3441.jpg D23_Expo_2015_Zootopia_Scenery.jpg Judy_and_Nick_statue.jpg Flex_tablet_zootopia_selfie_c781d089.jpeg Zelfie_3.jpg Zootopia_Storyboard.jpg |-|Merchandise = 2724056580074.jpg 6107000440196.jpg 6503056570262.jpg 6601047420038.jpg Judy_Hopps_Funko_pop.jpg Mr._Big_Funko_Pop.jpg Nick_Wilde_Funko_Pop.jpg Screenshot from 2016-04-03 18:09:04.png Screenshot from 2016-04-03 18:10:40.png Modal_tsum-tsum_zootopia_20160105.jpg Zootopia_figures_.jpg Zootopia_flat_plushes.jpg Zootopia_flat_plushes_Lionheart_Flash_Clawhauser.jpg Zootopia_Tsum_Tsum.jpg Zootopia_Book_03.jpg ZootopiaLittleGoldenBook.png Zootopia_Judy's_Dream_Files.jpg 796714700212-1.jpg 796714700212.jpg MagicBand0.jpg ZSH.png Nick&Judy_keychain.jpg Nick_Judy_KeychainsPVC_IRL1.JPG 21539034.jpg Figurine Playset.png Zootopia Puzzle.png My First Puzzle Book.png DP1217201517155067M.jpg DP1217201517155073M.jpg 3 14 5.jpg Zootopia bunny judy fox nick fennec finnick cheetah benjamin clawhauser wallet 10 .jpg Zootopia bunny judy fox nick fennec finnick cheetah benjamin clawhauser wallet 9 .jpg Zootopia bunny judy fox nick fennec finnick cheetah benjamin clawhauser wallet 7 .jpg Zootopia Pin.png Judy-Hopps-backpack.jpg Zootopia_CDCase.jpg Zootopia DMR member exclusive shirt art by Cory Loftis.png|Zootopia Disney Movie Rewards member exclusive T-shirt Zootopia DMR member exclusive shirt design art by Cory Loftis.jpg|Corresponding design by Cory Loftis |-|Home Entertainment = Zootopia DVD cover.jpg|DVD Zootopia Bluray.png|Blu-Ray Zootopia 3D.png|Blu-Ray 3D Zootopia Target exclusive 1.jpg|Target Exclusive Blu-Ray Zootopia 3D Target exclusive 2.jpg|Target Exclusive Blu-Ray 3D Category:Galleries Category:Media Galleries Category:Movie Galleries